New World
by Aqua Equis
Summary: Certes, je suis une fan de One Piece... Mais, j'ai jamais dit que je voulais atterrir dedans ! Bon, je dois voir le bon côté : Ma meilleure amie est avec moi, mais le problème c'est qu'elle connait pas trop One Piece. Comment vais-je m'en sortir, cette fois ? Ouais, parce-que les gourdes comme ça, c'est ma spécialité !
1. Prologue

Hello Everybody !

Me revoilà encore avec un essai : Un personnage de notre époque qui se retrouve dans One Piece.

Je sais, comparé à certaines de mes fics, l'idée n'est pas très original, je dois bien l'avouer... (Mais "mon suspense" est bien là)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Prologue**_

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. La forte intensité de lumière rend ma vision floue… Je mets ma main devant mes yeux. Ma vision s'éclaircis peu à peu. Je regarde autour de moi…

L'infirmerie du lycée a été innovée ou quoi ? Je ne reconnais rien…

Mon corps reposait dans un lit aux draps blancs immatriculés. La pièce avait été faite en blancs, du sol au plafond. Mon regard s'arrêta sur ma meilleure amie, qui était endormis dans le lit voisin au mien. Je refermais les yeux… Le doux bruit des vagues, était apaisant… La chaleur du soleil, ainsi que ses rayons, pénétrait dans la pièce où je me trouvais…

Retour en arrière : « Le doux bruit des vagues, était apaisant… » ?

Certes, le bruit était apaisant tout comme la douce lumière du soleil qui inondait la pièce… « des vagues »… Non, là… Là, ça ne colle pas ! Certes mon lycée se trouve à quelques kilomètres de la mer, mais… Non ! Si j'entends le bruit des vagues, cela veut dire que je suis près de la mer. Mais vu comment le bateau où je suis tangue… Je dois être sur, enfin en mer.

Bateau ? Merde, mais je suis où à la fin !?

* * *

Alors ?

Je continue ? Je lâche (Me dite pas ça, j'vous en pris) ?

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	2. New Name

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Pour fêter cette nouvelle année, j'ai décidé de vous faire plaisir en publiant un chapitre sur TOUTES mes fics. C'est mon cadeau de noël et du jour de l'an réunis, si c'est pas beau !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

ShaunyBlackSheep : Merci, Bonne année à toi aussi ! :-D

MV-232 : Tu (ne) vas (pas) avoir ta réponse dans le chapitre x)

Roro : Merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^

NoobZero : Ben ok.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : New Name**_

_Bateau ? Merde, mais je suis où à la fin !?_

« Hmm »

Je plantais mes yeux dans ceux de mon amie, qui venait de se réveiller. J'allais lui demander comment elle se sentait… mais :

« Ah ! Qui es-tu ?! Et où je suis ?!

- Hey ! C'est moi, Emmy ! Dis-je stupéfaite par le fait qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas

- Ahah, non, non ! Emmy, elle n'a pas des cheveux bleus turquoise et des yeux bleus ! »

Merde, maintenant qu'elle le dit… Elle, elle a des cheveux roses et des yeux bleus ! Putain, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant ?

« Ok, mais la Leah que je connais n'a pas des cheveux roses et des yeux bleus !

- Hein ?! »

Alerté par les cris de mon amie, plusieurs personnes se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie… Je l'ais entendaient, vu le boucan qu'ils faisaient !

« Bon, écoute-moi bien ! Nos noms risque de faire chelou ici, alors à partir de maintenant… Tu t'appelles Megurine Luka, et moi… Hatsune Miku… !

- …

- Ecoute, ça serait trop long à expliquer… Mais fait comme j'ai dit, et tout se passera bien ! Et je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, quand j'aurais assez d'information sur le lieu où ont se trouvent ! Lançai-je d'une traite »

Et à peine, j'eus fini ma phrase que plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans l'infirmerie….

C'est bien ce que je pensé… Je sais où nous nous trouvons, mais tout ceci… Pff, tout ceci fait trop d'information à digérer. Bon, mais il y n'avait pas que ça comme problème :

1, Certes, je sais où nous sommes… Mais, comment ont à atterrir ici ? Ceci reste une bonne question.

2, Je sais sur quel bateau, nous sommes… Mais, comment ont va expliquer ça au capitaine du navire ? Ceci était également une bonne question.

…

« Si vous plaît, vous pouvez sortirent… Nous aimerions examiner ces demoiselles ! »

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la voix d'une femme, habillée d'une tenue blanche. Une infirmière sans doute. J'échangeais un regard inquiet, avec mon amie.

Comment allons-nous, nous en sortir ?

* * *

Hihihi, fini !

Je sais, j'suis méchante avec mon suspense... Et j'adore ça xD

Bonne Journée/Nuit et Bonne Année !


	3. I'm afraid

Salut à tous !

Rien à dire spécialement, alors :

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

ShaunyBlackSheep : Voici la suite ! ^^

MV-232 : La suite est pour maintenant ! x)

AliceLaw : Merci pour ton commentaire. :-D

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : I'm afraid...**_

J'éclaterai bien de rire… Si je n'avais pas envie de pleurer… Bon, une petite devinette pour le plaisir : si je vous dis « Moby Dick, Ananas, Allumette, Banane… », Vous me dite quoi ? Une baleine blanche avec une coupe de banane, en train de manger un ananas avec une allumette ? Bah s'est perdu.

Je vais vous résumer la situation actuelle, rapidement : « I'm afraid ».

Voilà. J'avais dit rapidement, non ? Excusez-moi, pour cet humour de merde… Mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on atterrit dans son manga préféré, auprès d'un équipage qu'on admire !

Hmm, Hmm. Reprenons notre sérieux (et c'est moi qui dis ça)… Bon… Par où commencer.

« Aïe » Criai-je de douleur

J'aime pô les piqûres… Sérieusement : Je me suis réveillée dans mon manga préféré, sur le navire de mon équipage préféré, dans l'infirmerie de ce même navire. Navire qui ressemble à une baleine blanche.

Bref.

Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Aucune idée. Comment ai-je atterri ici ? Aucune idée. Comment vais-je m'en sortir ? Aucune idée. Comment vais-je annoncer ça à ma meilleure amie ? Aucune idée… Cet humour me rappelle étrangement l'humour que j'ai utilisé dans ma rédaction que j'avais faite pour le Français.

« Et sinon, vous vous appelez comment ? Demanda l'une des infirmières

- Mon amie s'appelle Megurine Luka… Et moi, Hatsune Miku… Répondis-je timidement »

Je ne souviens de rien, avant de mon arrivée, ici. Enfin si, je me souviens de ma vie d'avant, mes parents, ma sœur, mes amis… Mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait une quelconque chose m'ayant transporté dans One Piece…

« Où vous nous avez-vous trouvé ? Questionna mon amie

- Sur le pont, rigola l'infirmière

- Hein ? M'exclamai-je avec Leah, enfin je veux dire avec Luka

- Vous êtes tombé du ciel, dit l'infirmière toujours en riant

- Okey, fis-je désespérais, et sur quel navire sommes-nous ? »

Question stupide, car je savais sur quel navire nous étions… Mais si je ne pose pas cette question, cette infirmière va nous trouver bizarres…si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

« Sur le Moby Dick, le navire de Barbe Blanche !

- Yo ! Fit quelqu'un en ouvrant brutalement la porte

- Ace, dégage ! Fit l'infirmière en frappant violemment le commandant »

J'écarquillais les yeux devant la scène, tout comme Luka… I'm Afraid… J'ai peur… Je crois que ça me correspond bien pour l'instant ! J'entendis mon amie soufflait, avant de dire :

« J'aimerais bien prendre l'air !

- Vous pouvez y aller, j'ai fini vos examens… Dit-elle

- Mais vous n'avez rien fait !

- J'avais déjà fait des examens physique, je voulais juste voir si vous allez bien mentalement, hihihi »

… Je ne pensais pas que…non rien, laissé tomber…

L'infirmière de service fit sortir le commandant, pour que nous puissions nous habiller. Heureusement qu'il nous restait les habits de notre monde… Après avoir fini d'enfiler nos vêtements et avoir fait quelques exercices d'étirement, nous sortons de l'infirmerie.

« Alors ? Questionna Luka

- Tu te souviens du manga que je t'avais parlé une fois…

- "One Piece" ? Ouais bah ?

- Si je te dis qu'on somme dans ce manga, tu me réponds quoi ? Dis-je en riant nerveusement »

Mon amie eut comme… un beug. Puisqu'elle s'arrêta, écarquilla les yeux et se ouvrir la bouche comme si elle venait de voir un dinosaure… Voir un dinosaure est le choc équivalent quand on se rend compte qu'on somme dans « One Piece » !

« Luka ? Dis-je en agitant ma main devant ses yeux

- Ahhh Euhh Je… euuuh… Ahheuhh… »

Mes craintes se confirment, elle a complètement débloqué… Je la tirai par le bras, et on continua notre chemin vers le pont… Et par chance (ou par miracle devrais-je dire), nous arrivons sur le pont assez facilement…

« Une jeune fille ayant une longue chevelure châtain foncé et des yeux noisette et d'une quinzaine d'années aurait rejoint l'équipage de Barbe Noire… »

Je jetai un regard inquiet à mon amie, et on se comprit immédiatement. Et on posa la même question, au même moment :

« Excusez-moi… Est-ce que cette jeune fille ne s'appellerait pas… ? »

* * *

Voilà !

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	4. Darkness

Tchuss !

Note : Désolé pour cet attente, mais avec les cours qui ont repris...

Note2 : Désolé, mais ce chapitre est plutôt mauvais (je trouve) et assez... monotone. Sorry.

Note3 : Je pense publié un chapitre tous les dimanches, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

ShaunyBlackSheep : Tu es toujours vivante, assure-moi ? Voici la suite (espérant que ce suspense ne t'aura pas tuer entre-temps) xD

Fairy Misse : _(Moi_ : Toi aussi t'es schizophrène x) ? _Ma conscience_ : De toute façon, il y a que des schizo sur ce site ! _Moi_ : Tait-toi) Je te assure, il y n'aura pas que deux personnes du notre monde dans One Piece. J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite ! ^^

MV-232 : Faudra prendre ton mal en patience xD

AliceLaw : Voici la suite ! ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Darkness**_

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, mon corps était courbaturé. J'eus du mal à me redresser pour m'assoir plus confortablement dans le lit où j'étais. La lumière environnante était éblouissante et j'ai dû attendre une trentaine de secondes avant de reconnaître la pièce où je me trouvais…

_Et moi qui espérais que ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un vulgaire rêve, faut croire que non…_

Je m'étirais tout en baillant. Je me trouvais de nouveau dans l'infirmerie du Moby Dick, mais le lit qu'à côté était vide. J'espère que Leah se porte bien…

Je glisse mes jambes hors de mon lit et pose mes pieds sur le carrelage blanc et froid. Curieux, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir mis un short et un débardeur… Je me lève mais me rassoir directement. Mes jambes n'arrivent pas à supporter le poids de mon corps. Je reste assise sur le bord du lit, je réalise que mon corps est en partie recouvert de bandages. Une certaine personne va me devoir des explications…

Des vertiges me prennent et je suis forcé de me rallonger… jusqu'à tomber dans l'inconscience…

Quand je rouvre les yeux, la nuit est tombée tout comme une bonne partie de ma douleur au niveau de mes jambes. Je retente de me lever, j'arrive à marcher jusqu'à la porte mais mes jambes tremblent encore sous le poids de mon corps courbaturé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait la guerre…

Par je ne sais quel miracle, j'arrive sur le pont. Mais je ne vois personne, normal en pleine nuit. Je vais jusqu'à la rambarde en bois du navire et m'assois contre celle-ci. Je lève le regard vers le ciel, j'étais époustouflé par la splendeur du ciel. J'habitais à Paris et à cause des nombreuses fortes intensités de lumières de la Capitale, je ne pouvais presque jamais voir les étoiles… Le ciel obscur était recouvert par des milliers et des milliers d'étoiles à la blancheur incroyable. Et parmi ces petites tâches argentées, se tenait fièrement l'astre de la nuit.

Que s'était-il passé ? Je me souvenais de m'être réveillé une première fois dans l'infirmerie du Moby Dick, d'avoir vu Leah en mode Megurine Luka et puis d'être monté sur le pont du bateau et puis d'avoir entendu Barbe Blanche et l'un de ses commandants parler d'Océane… Et puis, le noir…

Je vis un commandant habillé d'une veste violette et d'un pantacourt bleu foncé, sortir de l'intérieur du navire et s'approchai de moi.

« Tu es réveillé ?

- Non, je suis endormie, cela ne se voit pas… ? Dis-je méfiante »

Un léger rire échappa au commandant, qui reprit avec sérieux :

« Je suis désolé pour ton amie… »

Je relevais la tête vers lui, surprise, mon regard inquiet et interrogateur se plongea dans celui impassible du commandant.

« Un problème ? Questionna-t-il

- Je ne me souviens de rien après mon premier réveil, ici… Murmurai-je

- Tu devras voir Père, il sera mieux expliqué que moi…

- Il doit dormir à cette heure, dis-je ennuyé

- Non, il est six et demi passé… Le vieux se lève tout le temps à six heures ! Finit-il en riant »

Je me lève et me dirige vers l'intérieur du bateau mais m'arrête net à la porte :

« Je ne sais pas où c'est… »

Il eut un sourire amusé et puis vient me guider à travers les entrailles du bateau. On s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois et Marco toqua.

« Entrer, fit une voix grave »

Je regardai le commandant qui me fit signe d'y aller…sans lui. Je soupirai et ouvris la porte, pour atterrir dans une grande chambre au style ancien.

« Miku ?

- Euh… je… euh… Bégayai-je »

Le capitaine partit dans un fou rire devant ma timidité, avant de s'arrêter de me demander sérieusement :

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non, c'est pour ça que je suis venue vous voir…

- Très bien, j'imagine que tu veux que je te dise ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui… »


	5. Memory

_**Chapitre 4 : Memory**_

_« Une jeune fille ayant une longue chevelure châtain foncé et des yeux noisette et d'une quinzaine d'années aurait rejoint l'équipage de Barbe Noire… »_

_Je jetai un regard inquiet à mon amie, et on se comprit immédiatement. Et on posa la même question, au même moment :_

_« Excusez-moi… Est-ce que cette jeune fille ne s'appellerait pas Océane… ? »_

_Le capitaine ainsi que tous ses hommes présents se retournèrent vers nous, interloqués. Barbe Blanche rigola un bon coup avant qu'un de ses commandants demande sérieusement :_

_« Comment vous le savez ?_

_- C'est juste que la description correspond à notre amie, murmura Luka_

_- Je vois, donc vous être des amies de la gamine qui a rejoint l'équipage de ce traître ?_

_- Je crois qu'on a raté un épisode, là, dis-je en me pinçant légèrement l'arête du nez. »_

_Voyant ma réaction face à cette situation, un commandant habillé en travesti eut, comme qui dirait, la gentillesse de nous éclairer, moi et Luka._

_« Nous vous avions trouvés en pleine mer, inconscientes, sur une grande planche en bois en assez mauvais état. Mais cela remonte à deux semaines… Et pour ce qui est de votre amie, elle aurait rejoint l'équipage de Barbe Noire, ou du moins aurait conclu une alliance avec lui. Mais celui-là a tué l'un des nôtres, il y guère longtemps…_

_- Okay, m'écriai-je avec Luka, mi-choquée mi-amusée »_

_Je promenais mon regard sur le pont puis sur l'île où le bateau était amarré. Celle-ci était un mélange entre printanier et festival la mer était turquoise avec des palmiers sur la plage, plusieurs habitations sur pilotis, le soleil réchauffait grandement l'atmosphère avec une petite brise._

_« D'après nos sources, votre amie se trouverait ici-même, fit Marco en se rapprochant de nous »_

_J'échangeais un regard avec Luka puis le reporta sur l'île. Quelque chose me dérangeait : tout était si calme sur l'île, pourtant l'équipage de Barbe Noire ne se composé pas d'enfants de cœur. Je me rapprochais de la rambarde, où avait été installée une grande planche en bois pour mettre pied-à-terre._

_« Marco et Izou vous accompagneront pour retrouver votre amie, mais après que l'aurez retrouvé, qu'allez-vous faire ? Questionna le géant en train de boire_

_- Rester sur l'île, jusqu'à temps que nous soyons complètement établis puis… Pourquoi ne pas prendre la mer ? Finis-je en fixant Luka_

_- Ce serait génial de parcourir les mers ! Répondit-elle en souriant_

_- Vous être trop pressées les jeunes, soupira Barbe Blanche »_

_Je descendis sur la terre ferme en compagnie de ma sœur de cœur et des deux commandants de Barbe Blanche. Nous parcourons le village tropical, tout était si calme… Personne, ce village était désert. Il y n'avait même pas le brouhaha qu'on avait habituellement dans les marchés. Ça en serait presque inquiétant. En fait, non. C'est inquiétant._

_Leah avait l'air sereine malgré la situation. Moi, j'étais stressé. Dans le monde de One Piece ou pas, je me mis à me griffer le bras. Une habitude que j'ai prise quand j'étais trop stressé…_

_J'entendis le son d'un piano*, provenant d'une maison. On se dirigea vers celle-ci et entra. C'était une mélodie calme, presque triste, légèrement mélancolique. On avança doucement, et on s'arrêta à la porte qui mener au salon, l'endroit où provenait la mélodie jouée au piano. Océane se trouvait assise sur une banquette en velours noire devant le piano, ses mains se baladant sur les touches d'un piano à queue noir._

_« Je vous attendez » Murmura-t-elle en se levant_

_Avant que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, elle se retournait vers nous, armée d'un kunaï, qu'elle lança vers moi. Leah me poussa à terre, et se prit l'arme dans la poitrine. Et avant que Marco et Izou puissent faire quelque chose, une fumée blanche nous aveugla. _

_*Pour ceux qui veulent l'écouter (enlever les *) : ht*tp:*/*/*youtu.*be*/*CF*Z9*g9*vE*dbE*?t*=*30s_


End file.
